gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
We Know The Truth
WKTT Radio (We Know the Truth Talk Radio) es una radio de Grand Theft Auto IV. Fue mostrada en el primer teaser-site, con lo cual, fue una de las primeras en ser dadas a conocer. Es una radio informativa y de opinión orientada al publico conservador derechista. Programas en Grand Theft Auto IV En Grand Theft Auto IV y Episodes from Liberty City, cada uno de los tres programas tienen dos episodios (a excepción de Martin Serious Show), dentro del juego, el orden es aleatorio. Just or Unjust Just or Unjust es un show ambientado en un juzgado. El juez se llama Grady, un juez extremadamente misogino que siempre se pone de lado del hombre en cada caso y sus veredictos son muy pobres. En vez de dar la resolución jurídica definitiva, Grady fuerza al demandante y al demandado a participar en un reto a muerto del cual lo escoge el publico presente para determinar quien gana en el caso, muchas de las sugerencias que da el publico son comer vidrio, pelea de gladiadores, canibalismo, duelo de pistolas, pelea a mano limpia, etc... Episodio 2 El segundo caso (453) es entre Laurie Williams-Jones y Chuck Williams-Jones. La demandante acusa a su esposo porque Chuck juega muchos juegos online hasta las 2 de la mañana y es toqueteada mientras duerme. Mientras que Chuck contesta que su mujer odia a sus padres, no llena los moldes de hielo, que gasta su dinero y le manda tarjetas navideñas. El juez se da cuenta que Chuck tiene dos apellidos juntos ya que fue forzado y que ha estado acostumbrándose a las costumbres de su mujer como orinar sentado o usar tampones. Pero el juez Grady le parece inmoral ya que el dueño de la casa y el sustento es Chuck, no Laurie. Después de la pausa, Grady le pide a Chuck que recite lo siguiente: "I love you, baby, and I will always remember how good this felt" ("Te amo, cariño, y siempre voy a recordar que tan bueno se sintió") y luego le da una bofetada a Laurie. Finalmente la audiencia decide como se enfrentará la pareja: un duelo de pistolas. Chuck se apura en dispararle a Laurie lo cual hace enfadar al juez, reprochando que eso va a afectar el rating y que no pueden irse a comerciales cada 3 minutos, Grady castiga al demandado con 30 días de prisión. Episodio 2 El primer caso (465) es entre Angela Allen y Lavar Davies, Allen demanda a Davies por dañar su vehículo con un bate de baseball pero Lavar se defiende de que su mujer le rayó su furgoneta y en venganza le arruina el vehículo a Angela. Luego de eso, la demandante reprocha que su esposo no quería que estuviese embarazada empujándola de las escaleras pero al final tuvo el bebé pero Lavar intentó vender al crío por internet. El demandado se defiende que no es el padre. Luego de la pausa, el publico decide como se van a enfrentar Angela y Lavar, al final se decide con una pelea de gladiadores en una jaula enorme, ellos se preparan y deben enfrentarse contra un león. Richard Bastion Show Es un programa dedicado al sector político conservador/derechista, conducido por Richard Bastion. Bastión recibe llamados y contesta a sus opiniones mientras exponen sus puntos de vista sobre que está mal en Liberty City, Estados Unidos o criticando a los liberales o izquierdistas. En 2007, cuando existió el teaser-site de WKTT, muchos fanáticos llamaron al numero que aparecía en el sitio web (212-360-2368), algunos de esos llamados fueron seleccionados para aparecer en el show. Los auditores del programa se les conoce como "Bastion Buddies". Episodio 1 En el primer episodio, el tema del que habla Richard Bastion es de valores familiares, matrimonio entre hombre y mujer, ilegalidad de la bigamia y no besarse en publico. Llamadas * Un hombre quejándose de que ahora la ciudadanía estadounidense ya no le importa las celebraciones y tradiciones estadounidenses, pero Richard reprocha que aún existen tradiciones patrióticas como odiar liberales de mente abierta y en el día de la independencia, robar cosas en un casino indio. * Una mujer llamada Kim diciendo que no se debería enseñar geografía a los niños porque no deben saber de donde vienen los terroristas y que deben enfocarse en el imperialismo y superioridad de Estados Unidos. Richard le responde que el sistema educacional publico es un completo desastre y una falacia. * Un joven llamando desde un árbol espiando a un grupo de gente predicando en español cruzando la calle. Según Richard son terroristas españoles y que los debe atacar, al final de la llamada se escucha al hombre atacando a los inmigrantes. * Un hombre diciendo que está orgulloso de tener un arsenal y un miembro viril enorme. * Un hombre preguntando por el ultimo auditor, pero Richard le cuelga. * Un hombre llamado Mike diciendo que la gente estúpida está arruinando Estados Unidos. Episodio 2 El segundo episodio se trata de "¿por que Estados Unidos es el numero #1". Llamadas * Un hombre hablando sobre presidentes incompetentes. * Una mujer llamada Julie reprochando que se debe acabar con la gente que piense distinto y no celebre los festivos estadounidenses, despues Richard recita junto con Julie un discurso sobre la abstinencia. * Una mejor diciendo que la gente no tiene suficientes mascotas, Richard dice que los niños deben ser enseñados de la forma correcta, luego la mujer dice que tiene "cuatro bebes" que en realidad son gatos. * Un hombre reprochando que quedó en nada la censura en la pornografía por parte de los fascistas. Richard contesta que nadie debe tener sexo y que su esposa nunca tuvo un orgasmo. F!ZZ Fizz es un show dedicado al entretenimiento y la farándula, es conducido por Jane Labrador, Marcel LeMuir y Jeffron James. Este programa ha aparecido en uno de los trailers de The Ballad of Gay Tony. Episodio 1 * Los locutores hablan sobre la película Dragon Brain incluyendo una entrevista con el actor juvenil Christopher Tibbuts hecha por Jane y Marcel. Chris habla entusiasmado sobre su nueva vida, teniendo una actitud arrogante, ser drogadicto y además ser acosado por el actor Owen McBarbine durante la filmación. Antes de la entrevista se menciona que el actor Clyde Letter mató a un familiar mientras conducía intoxicado. * Jane y Marcel entrevistan al artista de música synthpop de los 80, Migellin. * Los locutores entrevistan a Ricky Gervais sobre sus experiencias en Estados Unidos, chistes sobre la gente obesa usando el Relax Power X Motorized Scooter, criticar a los paparazzis, sus shows favoritos y el reciente arresto de Cloe Parker mientras manejaba bajo la influencia del alcohol. Episodio 2 * Los locutores hablan sobre el musical Middleage de la actriz Gloria Unsworth que fue cancelado. * Los locutores hablan sobre shows indecentes en el Perestroika en Playa de Hove. * Los locutores hablan sobre la muerte del actor Wayne Tearson quien murió en un burdel de Las Venturas. A la primera, los locutores lloran por aquella tragedia pero después repudian la forma como se vestía, su ego y su fama. * Jane entrevista a Katt Williams durante una protesta sobre el precio de los medicamentos en Liberty City. * Los locutores hablan sobre el ilusionista Brian Vesuvius y su ultimo truco, ocultar su miembro viril entre las piernas y su próximo show será encoger su cabeza a la mitad. * Los locutores entrevistan a la empresaria Larissa Slalom sobre la próxima apertura de un nuevo club nocturno en Algonquin llamado "Anna". Curiosamente, Larissa es doblada por Amy Sacco, dueña del Bungalow 8 en Nueva York (parodia del Maisonette 9). Programas en Grand Theft Auto: Episodes of Liberty City Conspire Exclusivo en la expansión de Episodes from Liberty City, es un show de teorías conspirativas conducido por John Smith (quien dice que ese no es su nombre verdadero). Episodio 1 * Un auditor llamado Jeremy hablando sobre los secretos de la biblioteca del congreso y sobre que la soda dietetica hace que los niños se vuelvan homosexuales, que la tasa de natalidad baje y los inmigrantes aumenten. * Un auditor que habla sobre la teoría de las estelas químicas que venía desde los tiempos de las dictaduras para controlar la población. * Un hombre llamado Andrew hablando de que ahora vive en un bunker lejos de agentes corruptos, luego contradice lo que predijeron los mayas sobre el fin del mundo en 2012 según el calendario Maya. Episodio 2 En este episodio John invita a Abigail Grayson, autora de un libro sobre teorías conspirativas para niños. * Una mujer llamada Glen diciendo que el cambio climático es una mentira. * Una mujer llamada Mrs. X hablando sobre los mensajes subliminales en los paquetes de cigarrillos y los avisos publicitarios. * Un hombre llamado Tray quejándose de que ya deben colonizar los planetas y que el hombre nunca estuvo en la luna. * Un auditor llamado Chester hablando sobre un consejo que le dio Abigail para escapar. * Un auditor diciendo que sus hijos adoran el libro de Abigail. * Una mujer que intentó enseñarle a su hijo sobre la verdad de la segunda guerra mundial, pero su hijo le dio la espalda llamándole "estúpida", "perdedor" y "racista" y piensa que su hijo es un agente del gobierno pagado por los liberales. The Martin Serious Show The Martin Serious Show es un show satírico conducido por Martin Serious, sus compañeros dentro del show son: * Smithy, The Sidekick: Uno de los acompañantes de Martin quien hace retos muy arriesgados como quemar sus vellos púbicos con un soplete o ser sodomizado con una M60. * Lisa Lynn: Un travestí afroamericano quien es objeto de burlas racistas y sexistas por parte de Martin. * Mark The Manager: El productor del show quien se queja de las cosas arriesgadas y extravagantes que hacen durante el show y tratan de evitar ser multados. Durante el programa, Smithy realiza retos peligrosos para entretener al locutor, Martin invita a un pareja de lesbianas, Mark avisa que el concurso que se hizo fue cancelado. Luego invitan a un auditor llamado Richie a realizar un reto peligroso con avispas, una feminista es invitada para ser insultada. Y el show termina con Martin invitando a unos enanos fumando metanfetaminas y la pareja de lesbianas teniendo sexo. Curiosidades *Ciertas veces es la estación es mencionada como WKTT 1066 lo cual hace entender de que la radio se transmite en señal AM. *Se puede encontrar un aviso publicitario de la radio en East Borough Bridge. *El día 13 de julio de 2007, Rockstar Games lanzó un teaser site para esta emisora. Permitiendo a muchos fanáticos llamar a un numero de Nueva York (212-360-2368) para contar sobre que está mal en Liberty City, Estados Unidos gracias a los liberales. Algunos de esos llamados fueron incluidos dentro de la radio. Actualmente el sitio web de WKTT te redirige al sitio web principal de GTA IV. Ver también *La página oficial de:WKTT Talk Radio en:WKTT Radio nl:WKTT Radio pl:WKTT Talk Radio Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony